The use of inexpensive polymeric, paper or metal packaging containers has become popular, especially for preparing and serving various food products. Polymeric, paper and metal containers generally have been used for heating the food product(s) disposed therein. These containers typically comprise a cover or lid and a base.
It would be desirable to have a container that would be easy for the customer to close and open. It would also be desirable to provide a container that is releasably lockable and prevents or inhibits material, such as liquid, from leaving the container. It would be desirable for a container to function without necessarily having a lid, but if a lid is desired to form a container assembly, a customer would be able to make such an assembly.
It would also be desirable to provide a container that is easy to manufacture and reduces the inventory requirement of customers that purchase the containers. It would also be desirable to produce a container that stacks efficiently so as to reduce the costs associated with shipping and storing the containers.